


Yes, Harry

by mandysimo13



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy's POV, Flirting, Happy Ending, Harry's POV, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stupid Boys, Tumblr Prompt, split POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: Eggsy has tried to get Harry to agree to date him but after several attempts and receiving nothing but rebuffs, Eggsy feels like it's time to move on. However, after seeing first hand what Eggsy's "moving on" looks like, Harry gets jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumbleblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleblue/gifts).



> I hope you love this, my love!

Eggsy scowled at his pint like it personally offended him. He replayed the conversation he had just had with Harry over and over again, trying to figure out where he went wrong. Was he too subtle? Not sincere enough? Was Harry playing coy, deliberately obtuse, or did he genuinely miss Eggsy’s aim?

 

_ You’re free this Friday, yeah? _

 

_ Of course, Eggsy. Being Arthur does have some perks, apparently. _

 

_ So does that mean you’d have time for a drink? Say, around seven?  _

 

_ I think I might. My house? Bring your mum and little Daisy by as well. I’m sure Michelle would love a home cooked meal she didn’t make herself.  _

 

_ Oh...yeah, right. Sure. See you then, I guess.  _

 

Eggsy didn’t get it. Asking a bloke for a drink, on a Friday night, was being pretty straight-forward, he thought. But clearly something missed the mark because he had just gotten off the phone with his mum, asking her if she’d like to go to dinner at Harry’s the next day. She of course had said yes because she adored Harry and would waste no time cooing over whatever posh, expensive meal Harry cooked up. Not that he minded when she did, lord knows she has a lifetime of nice things due to her after the shit she’s been through. Still, he wished that she had something, anything, else to do instead of come with him to Harry’s for dinner. 

 

_ Nuffin for it, time to put on your big boy pants and deal, _ Eggsy thought ruefully, tipping back his glass. 

 

 

\~*~/

 

 

Harry would be lying if he said he hadn’t panicked. 

 

_ You free this Friday, yeah? _

 

_ Of course, Eggsy. Being Arthur does have some perks, apparently.  _

 

_ So does that mean you have time for a drink? Say, around seven? _

 

Harry’s mind did a literal record skip, processing the clear invitation to something decidedly unplatonic. Harry knew this would be coming. He had seen Eggsy eyeing him. Had heard him letting harmless flirty comments fall from his mouth. The young man was not as subtle as he undoubtedly thought himself to be. He knew Eggsy was interested in him. 

 

_ Young man, _ Harry chided, reminding himself. Eggsy was barely out of the age where youthful indiscretions were plentiful and expected. Old enough to grow out his facial hair, be proud of it as he groomed it, but not owning his grown adult self. He still swaggered like a boy on spring break and talked like one when the mood took him. Not that Harry minded, of course. But it would be wrong of him to take advantage of Eggsy. And he would be doing just that if he indulged in his own desires to date him. 

 

So instead of going on a date that he desperately wanted, he turned the clear invitation of romance into a night with the family so that there would be a buffer between them. Since he had come back from the dead, bionic eye and all, he had made sure that they were never alone for long together. Harry had considerable will power but being literally dead on a table and being violently wrenched back into life had given him a new perspective. He had been forced to admit to himself what he wanted from life. Unfortunately for him, what he wanted was something that was fresh and green and would certainly tire of an old man like him. 

 

The Friday in question came and Harry, always wanting to impress Michelle and remain in her good graces, prepared a scallop risotto with asparagus and paired it with a gorgeous wine that both cut the fat in the scallops but was sweet enough to compliment them. For Daisy, though, he made the special effort to make her cheese ravioli in a butter sauce; much more to the liking of the toddler. For dessert they all enjoyed some decadent caramel souffles and he had to suppress a shiver when Eggsy let out an indecent moan after tasting his. 

 

Like a good and proper guest, Eggsy had helped with the washing up. He made sure Eggsy’s hands were never empty nor devoid of suds so that he couldn’t try to touch him in a casual caress like he had a habit of doing these days. With his hands occupied that only left small brushes of his arms as they worked over the dirty dishes and shy glances and those were easy enough to pass off as platonic. Even if Harry knew better. 

 

After Eggsy and his family left him, Harry sank heavily into his armchair to nurse a pre-bedtime brandy. He sighed deeply, wishing Eggsy was a few years older or that he, himself, was a few years younger. Then maybe he wouldn’t feel so guilty about harbouring feelings for his young protege. He tipped back his glass and willed the alcohol to burn away his lingering thoughts and hopefully set him up for a night of dreamless sleep.

 

 

\~*~/

 

Eggsy wanted nothing more than to finally back Harry into a chair, climb into his lap, and snog the life out of him while expressing bluntly that he wanted to date the infuriating man. But since his efforts had been effectively rebuffed, he set himself to trying to redirect his desires. Eggsy wasn’t a stupid man. He had a pretty good idea why Harry rejected him. 

 

_ My dear boy… _

 

_ My young protege… _

 

_ Our young Galahad… _

 

_ Young… _

_          Young… _

_                  Young… _

 

He never did that to Roxy despite the fact that she was the same age as him. As far as he was aware, he never mentioned anyone’s age unless he was bullying Merlin about something, calling him an old prick or something and having a laugh. It had to be Eggsy being so young and knowing what he wanted that put Harry off. Otherwise, he didn’t see where he could object. Missions were sent out based on algorithms based on experience, skills, and time available unless they needed a more personal touch. He had seen Harry eyeballin’ many a cute, male arse so he was definitely on the same team as Eggsy. He had seen Harry’s pupils dilate and seen the flush in his cheeks anytime he tried to flirt with him. He knew on some level that Harry was interested in him but something was holding him back.  

 

The decision had been taken out of his hands. It’s not like he could change his age. What he could change, is how he handled the situation. 

 

So, instead of sulking and drinking, he took the opportunity whilst out on a mission to find a more...amenable outlet for his frustration. Missions where schmoozing with the high-brow were great fun for Eggsy because he had ample opportunity to mingle with people who wouldn’t have given him the time of day before Kingsmen. Most people would be salty about that but Eggsy enjoyed the extra level of espionage.  _ That’s right, tell me I look like a well bred young man, try to set me up with your nieces and granddaughters. If you all knew what I had to do to scrape dinner and rent together, it’d curl your hairs and wobble your chins, _ he thought as he took his turn about the room. 

 

Then he spotted something that made him do a doubletake. 

 

Leaning against the bar was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, nursing  what looked like a manhattan. His olive skin tone complemented the light gray suit he wore, the jacket spanning his broad back tantalizingly. He caught the man’s eye from across the room and watched as he deliberately took a sip of his cocktail before licking his lips. 

 

And  _ fuck _ , if that didn’t send a jolt of electricity right to his prick. 

 

Needing to keep up appearances before his target showed up, Eggsy walked over to the bar, sliding gracefully onto the barstool. He made sure to put a chair between himself and the stranger, an effective but inviting barrier intended to lure the man closer. The bartender came over to ask him to pick his poison and, feeling nostalgic, he ordered a martini. He spared a fleeting second of melancholy when thinking about Harry teaching him how to make the perfect martini before shoving it to the back of his mind. While he waited for his drink he turned a smile on the older gent. But the clinking sound of the glass brought his attention back to where it should be: on his drink. 

 

_ God bless open bar events,  _ Eggsy thought, taking a small sip of his martini. The drink was a little drier than he preferred but it wasn’t half bad, made with decent mid-range brands as it was. He flicked his peripheral gaze to the stranger next to him and saw that he was subtly sneaking glances as well.  _ Hook baited, let’s see if he’ll bite, _ Eggsy thought gleefully. 

 

He loosened his tie a bit and stretched his arm over the back of the empty chair next to him, clearly emphasizing the space next to him as “reserved” to the casual observer. He let one of his feet perch on the bottom rung of the stool while the other spread ever so slightly. His demeanor was one of relaxation, invitation, and willingness. 

 

He slowly sipped his drink, pretending not to notice the other partygoers and kept his eyes open but unfocused so that his stranger wouldn’t feel as if he were interrupting if he did decide to move closer. And sure enough, as soon as he finished his first drink and ordered a second, the stranger from his own stool at the bar spoke to him. 

 

“You’re a little young to be drinking martinis.”

 

Eggsy turned a knowing smirk on him, lifting the glass to his lips. “I’m well enough past the legal drinking age.”

 

“Of that, I have no doubt. They’d not have let you in otherwise. I’m merely remarking on the fact that one doesn’t often see the kids these days drinking a proper martini.”

 

Eggsy turned his upper body towards the man, fully invested in the game now. 

 

“Talk to many of “us kids”, then? Have a couple your own?”

 

The man shook his head. “None of my own at the moment. Just happen to see my colleagues’ children at these types of events. They tend to order a pint or some kind of flavored vodka infusion if they’re feeling fancy. But that,” he gestured to the glass in Eggsy’s hand, “is a proper man’s drink.”

 

Eggsy took a sip, noting how the man’s eyes dipped to his lips briefly. “Well, I’m no son of your colleagues.”

 

“Who are you then,” the man asked.

 

Eggsy paused for dramatic effect before reaching out his right hand. “Thomas Culpepper.”

Merlin buzzed in his ear,  _ “really? Couldn’t have thought of a more appropriate alias?” _

 

Then Harry butt in.  _ “Is there a reason for your getting friendly with people on mission? Cause, if I’m not mistaken, you’re supposed to be looking for an international arms dealer. Not going out on the pull, young man.” _

 

_ Fuck you, Harry, _ Eggsy thought, ignoring them both. He hadn’t been idle. He knew his target hadn’t arrived yet, and he was enjoying talking with an older man who had no shame in flirting with a younger man.  _ Maybe I’ll leave him my room key. See what Harry has to say about that! _

 

The stranger gripped his hand in a firm shake, holding his hand a few seconds longer than necessary. “Victor Graham.”

 

“It’s a pleasure,” Eggsy told him truthfully.

 

“Oh no, pleasure’s all mine.” He took his hand back and signalled for the bartender to come back to refresh his drink. “So, if you’re not the son of one of my colleague’s, what are you doing here? A benefit for children in Somalia isn’t exactly a rip-roaring-good time.”

 

Eggsy chuckled lightly at that. “With that logic, I could ask you the same.” Purposely being coy, he didn’t tell him the reason why he was there. Better to be mysterious than give too much away. Not that he ever had but...accidents happen. 

 

“I work for one of the clean water charities in attendance tonight,  _ Water the Children _ . Digging wells, providing clean water to schools and hospitals, trying to reduce pollution in watering holes. That sort of thing.”

 

“How big-hearted of you,” Eggsy said with a grin. 

 

Victor levelled a look at him that said  _ that’s not the only big thing I have _ . Eggsy sincerely hoped that his guesswork was good.  _ Definitely leaving my roomkey.  _

 

_ “Galahad, get your head out of your pants, _ ” Harry growled into the mic. 

 

“I’m actually here looking for an opportunity for a summer internship. You know,” he licked his lips, “pad my CV, so to speak.”

 

“Ambitious,” Victor replied. “And what exactly do you hope to obtain from a “summer internship”?”

 

“Besides a shiny spot on my record,” he asked cheekily. “Experience in the workforce, chance to make a difference,” he licked his lips, roving his eyes over Victor, “make a few friends.”

 

“I see,” Victor said, drinking his refreshed manhattan. “What skills could you bring to a potential employer’s table?”

 

_ Fuck yes, now we’re talkin’ _ , he thought excitedly. 

 

“I am very dedicated to my work. I put in long hours, putting my nose to the grindstone, taking on any  _ hard _ tasks that come my way.” Victor’s eyes darkened as he spoke but he let Eggsy go on, obviously entertained. “I don’t shy away from a challenge. I love getting down and dirty, working with my hands. I find it very...rewarding.”

 

Victor cleared his throat, averting his gaze and taking a sip of his drink. “I’m sure such an invested asset such as yourself is never wanting for offers.”

 

Eggsy smiled gleefully.  _ Got him. _

 

“Oh never for long. But sometimes I do find myself, you know, wanting.”

 

_ “You are obscene. Shameless. I’m calling your mother, _ ” Merlin complained in his ear. 

 

_ “Not to mention, your target just arrived. So get yourself back in the game and finish the mission.” _

 

Smiling outwardly but disappointed internally, Eggsy pulled his phone from his pocket to give himself the pretense that he was being called away. Looking down and showing his real disappointed frown, he told Victor, “I’m so sorry but I must dash. I’ve been called away. Fires don’t put themselves out.”

 

“Unfortunate. I feel like we were only just getting acquainted.”

 

“I know, I’m disappointed myself. Allow me to make amends,” he said, digging into his jacket pocket. He took his fake business card and his extra room key out. He slid it across the empty space between them and said, “I should be back to the hotel around midnight. If you can think of anything else you’d wish to  _ discuss _ ,” Eggsy drew out the word for emphasis. “Please, don’t hesitate to drop by tonight.”

 

_ “Target’s on the move, Galahad. Go get him,”  _ Merlin reminded him. Harry was silent at Eggsy’s offer. He tried not to let that hurt him. 

 

“Ta, until then,” he said before sliding off his barstool to follow his target out into the big garden on the sprawling estate the party was held at.

 

_ “I have half a mind to pull you out right this second,” _ Harry threatened in his ear.  _ “You’re distracted, putting yourself at risk.” _

“I’m just fine Harry,” Eggsy whispered into the mic.

 

_ “Aye, I have to agree. Target’s moving but he’s not out of reach, Galahad’s cover isn’t blown, and it looks like we’re able to catch him pretty quickly. No harm, no foul, Arthur.” _

 

_ “I respectfully, and most ardently, disagree,”  _ Harry argued. He sounded almost as if he were pouting. Which...couldn’t be right could it?

 

“Listen, Harry, if you’re jealous you can just sod off. You’re not my dad or boyfriend and what I do on my own time is none of your concern,” he said, breaking into a run as the target entered a hedge maze on the party estate’s property.  _ Why is there always a fucking hedge maze _ , Eggsy whined internally.  _ Fucking rich sods! _

 

_ “This is Not your own time Gala-” _

 

_ “Save the domestic for when you’re back at home. Target’s heading towards the center, sending schematics your way. Looks like there’s a meeting in the center. Proceed with caution.” _

 

“Copy that,” Eggsy told him, mind going directly back into the work. 

 

An invigorating chase through the gardens later, the target and a couple of his buddies were arrested; with the help of local officials and with no harm done to Eggsy’s person, no less. Eggsy was feeling pumped from the adrenaline rush of a good mission gone well. His body twitched with energy and he desperately hoped that Victor was going to come a’callin’. 

 

_ “Time to go home, Galahad,”  _ Harry told him in his ear.

 

“Why,” Eggsy asked, making his way home. He had his phone pressed to his ear so he didn’t look weird talking to thin air, a great little trick he picked up from Roxie. “We still have the room booked for tonight. I’ve always wanted to order room service.”

 

_ “Do we not feed you enough at HQ,”  _ Harry complained. 

 

“Listen, I know you’re irritated by me givin’ Victor-’

 

_ “Victor,”  _ Harry scoffed

 

“Yes, Victor. I don’t turn down attention when people are willing to give it,” he said firmly, irritation rising.

 

_ “What did I tell you two about keeping your domestics off the comm? Talk it out in person like normal people or bugger off my line,”  _ Merlin told them. 

 

_ “ _ Over and out,” Eggsy told him, taking out his earbud and switching off his glasses. 

 

He got back to his hotel room with twenty minutes to spare and took the time to shower and change into something a little less stuffy for their encounter. Slipping into a comfortable pair of track pants and a plain white t-shirt, he admired himself in the mirror just before a knock came to his door. Smiling at the politeness, Eggsy went and answered the door. 

 

“I gave you the key so you could let yourself in,” Eggsy teased. 

 

Victor smiled wide. “Didn’t want to be rude. In case...you had changed your mind.”

 

Eggsy shook his head. “Nope, no changed minds here.” He stood back in a welcoming gesture. “Please come in.” Victor stepped into the room and Eggsy closed the door with a click of determination. 

 

 

\~*~/

 

 

Harry was miserable. 

 

He had watched the blatant flirting of his heart’s desire being directed at someone else. Someone who, in a lot of respects, was a lot like himself. Older, distinguished, a wild streak. And an apparent lack of shame for ogling the younger population. Jealous rage surged inside Harry at the thought of this interloper, this usurper, this... _ Victor,  _ getting to touch and delve into  _ his _ Eggsy. 

 

_ But he’s not yours _ , his traitorous mind reminded him.  _ You’ve effectively rebuffed him. He’s moving on. Just like you wanted. You should be glad. _

 

He was not glad. He was furious. He took his earbud out and threw it against his wall, frowning. He was going to get a talking to from Merlin for that. To save the rest of Merlin’s equipment from certain death, Harry switched off his glasses, put them away in their case, and stormed out heading for home. 

 

Once at home, he worked on getting himself well and truly pissed. He poured himself three fingers of scotch, kicked off his shoes, loosened his cuffs and collar, and sank into his armchair. The first glass went down easy, pleasant burn replacing his searing one from before. Feeling slightly better, he got up to fix himself another drink. As he repositioned himself, lounging out across the couch, he noticed that it began to rain outside. 

 

“Fitting,” he told exactly no one else in the empty room. 

 

Another tumbler of scotch and he was feeling significantly looser and the irateness that gripped him earlier slipped away. He was about ready to fix himself one more to make sure that he slept when his doorbell rang. The jolting sound of it startled him and he dropped his empty glass. “Bugger,” he groaned, bending over to scoop it up off the carpet. He placed it on the coffee table and stood on wobbly legs to see who was disturbing his rather pleasant sulk. 

 

Harry peered into his peephole, like the old man he was, and felt his jaw drop open without his permission. Standing there on his stoop, in the rain, was Eggsy. Harry checked his watch and found it to be nearing four in the morning, Definitely enough time to have had his fun with Victor and then come to confront him. But why? What could he possibly have to say to Harry at four in the morning after almost certainly having had incredible sex with a someone who wasn’t afraid to embrace his desires? 

 

“C’mon Harry, I know you’re there. I heard your voice just a second ago.”

 

Harry covered his mouth, stopping himself from talking back. He could still pretend that he wasn’t here. Or, better yet, asleep. Oblivious to seeing a forlorn Eggsy, who looked like a drowned cat in his tacky tracksuit, who clearly had come to have words with him. 

 

“I’m not goin’ nowhere, Harry,” Eggsy called out to him. “C’mon, it’s bad manners to leave someone out in the rain at bloody awful late at night.”

 

_ Damn him, _ he was right. It was terrible manners. Sucking in a deep breath to steady himself, he opened the door and stared at Eggsy who suddenly looked unsure of himself. It made him wonder what, exactly, he looked like. 

 

Silence stretched between them while, despite the door being held open for him, Eggsy stood on the stoop. Finally, at length, Eggsy spoke. “Hi, Harry.”

 

 

\~*~/

 

 

Eggsy kicked himself for letting Victor undress him. The kissing was nice, the caresses were nice. But when intent slid fast into action, moving them towards naked and almost to the point of no return, Eggsy’s brain skidded to a halt in the worst way. Harry had been jealous. Not protective, not concerned. Jealous. That meant that there was something there between them and he was holding himself back and didn’t want to see someone else lay a claim on him. Eggsy tried to brush it off and soldier on but he couldn’t. Not with Harry in his ear, even without the earbud. When intent turned into actions, Eggsy’s brain screamed at him, forcing him to listen.

 

_ It’s not Harry, not right! Not right, not right, not right! _

 

Eggsy stopped him and explained that he’d had a change of heart. Victor was, understandably, disappointed. However, rather than press and overstay his welcome, he dressed himself and simply left. Eggsy sat in the center of his bed for about ten minutes before deciding that, if he was going to be miserable and wonder what Harry’s jealousy meant, then Harry could damn well be woken up and be miserable too. 

 

He flew out of bed, dressed quickly, and took off without a second thought. He jumped in the company car he had been loaned for the mission and took off at a speed that would most certainly have landed him in the slammer if he had been stopped. But luck was with him and he made it back to London in a couple hours. By the time he got there, it was raining and Eggsy had to slow his speed down to something more reasonable to make it to Harry’s in one piece. He parked it in a red, daring someone to tow it, and took off towards Harry’s door. 

 

He rang Harry’s bell and heard a muffled expletive.  _ At least he’s home, _ Eggsy told himself. But he wasn’t answering the door for him. Eggsy was beginning to think that he’d stepped over a line, telling him off over the comm. But what he had told Victor was true, he never shied away from a challenge. 

 

“C’mon Harry, I know you’re there. I just heard your voice a second ago.” The door stayed resolutely shut and Eggsy began to panic that he might never get a chance to tell Harry plainly how he felt. “I’m not goin’ nowhere, Harry.” The phrase  _ it’s now or never _ flooded his mind and Eggsy tried again, using the one thing he knew would work. 

 

“C’mon, it’s bad manners to leave someone out in the rain at bloody awful late at night.”

 

That did it. Less than a minute later, the door opened. 

 

Harry stood there and looked, in a word, awful. His hair was all disheveled from having run his hands through it, his eyes were glassy from drinking, and his normally pristine shirt was rumpled from having slouched in it. Not at all the “dressed to impress” Harry that Eggsy had come to know and love. 

 

Love. 

 

The concept struck at him so sharply that he forgot that he was supposed to walk inside, was supposed to say something. Harry seemed stricken, too, because he didn’t usher Eggs inside like he usually did. They stood there staring until Eggsy found his voice again. 

 

“Hi, Harry.”

 

Harry swallowed. “Hello, Eggsy. Come in.”

 

Shivering from the rain, Eggsy walked inside, faintly scared that he’d ruin the carpet with all his dripping. But he was in too deep for that. If he was rejected, he’d leave quick and the carpet would survive. If he succeeded, then perhaps he’d find his way into some dry clothes and a dry bed and the carpet would survive. Either way, the state of the rug was not his priority. 

Still dripping in the foyer, he stared up at Harry and figured that he’d just come out and say it.  _ Quick and painless, like ripping off a bandaid, _ he told himself. Despite the fact that that philosophy was utter crap and ripping anything quickly was painful but, whatever. 

 

“Harry, I want to date you.”

 

_ There, out in the open. Exposed.  _

 

“I want to date you and kiss you and hold you and be held by you and fight with you and work with you and have you in my life all the time. I want to hold your hand and sleep in your bed and steal your sweaters when it gets cold. I want you to spoil JB and be an uncle to Daisy and let my mum cook you dinner. I want-” 

 

He stopped himself mid speech, losing himself in his emotion. Finally, collecting himself, he looked at Harry in the eye and finished, “I want everything. With you.”

 

Harry shook his head. Eggsy hung his head and felt his heart sink.

 

“You can’t mean that,” Harry said. 

 

Eggy’s head snapped up in confusion. “What?”

 

“You couldn’t possibly want someone like me? Old, set in my ways, damaged goods, and becoming downright boring in my dotage. Why,” Harry rasped, seeming unable to comprehend what Eggsy had said. “Why would you want me?”

 

Eggsy blinked at him for a full minute. “Because you’re amazing.” Then all of his feelings rushed out at once. “You’ve beaten death, you’ve saved the world multiple times, you took care of a kid who was lost and gave his life meaning! How could you ever think-”

 

“That’s just it,” Harry said. “You’re a kid. So young, with a full life ahead of you. You can’t possibly know what you want at this age.”

 

“Bugger that, Harry,” Eggsy said, stepping into Harry’s personal space to crowd him against the door. “If almost losing you taught me anything is that this life is fuckin’ short. And it’s stupid to go on pretending I don’t want things. To deny myself because of a stupid reason and Harry,” he paused, making sure he had Harry’s attention. “I’m an adult I know what I want.” He put his hands on Harry’s chest, feeling his thrumming heartbeat. “And what I want is you.”

 

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighed. 

 

“Say you want this,” Eggsy pleaded.

 

“My brave, beautiful boy…”

 

“Say it, Harry!”

 

Harry swallowed and licked his lips, looking terrified. But Eggsy would wait forever if it meant Harry would let himself want in return. If it meant that he could finally have Harry in his heart like he’d always wanted. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry said, “yes, Eggsy.”

 

“Thank god,” Eggsy said, desperate, before reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry full on the mouth. 

 

The kiss was wet, from the rain and their needy, searching mouths, as they explored. After months and months of mutual pining and ridiculous denial, everything came surging to the surface and they crashed together like waves at a cliff; violent and ever pressing. Eggsy pressed Harry into the door and plastered himself to his chest, molding their bodies together, headless of his wet clothes almost certainly ruining the dry clean only fabric of Harry’s suit. Harry’s hands came up to hold his face while Eggsy’s hands clutched at the fabric of Harry’s shirt. Their kiss was frenzied, deep, and filthy. Glorious. 

 

When they finally resurfaced for air, Eggsy leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, panting. “You. Are. The literal worst,” Eggsy said between breaths. “All this waiting, we could’ve had this all this time.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, cupping the back of his head, smoothing the drying hair there. “Truly, I am.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Eggsy said truthfully. He pressed a lingering, more chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before saying, “now that we’re kissing an’ all. Can I please get out of these wet clothes? I’m bloody freezing.”

 

Harry snapped into action. “Oh, yes, of course. Let’s get you some dry clothes, towel and cuppa.”

 

Eggsy almost suggested they forgo the clothes all together but Harry had taken a big step in just allowing himself to feel for Eggsy. The knowledge that he had won, for the time being, was enough. So he kicked off his sopping shoes and followed Harry to the bathroom where a towel and toothbrush was laid out. He took a hot shower and was greeted with soft pajamas and an extra dressing gown. After dressing, he walked into the kitchen to find a cup of tea waiting for him and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Harry blushed, clearing his throat into his tea. “Your clothes are in the dryer. Should be dry soon. But, seeing as it’s late,” he took a sip, mulling over his next words. “Would you, that is, uhm…” He looked helpless but Eggsy, never seeing the man flustered before relished it. “Would you like to stay the night?”

 

Eggsy came round to stand in front of him. He pulled Harry’s tea from his hands and reached up to kiss him softly, When he pulled back, it was with a smile of triumph and sincere happiness. They’d talk more in the morning, for sure. But, at the present, he would get to fall asleep in Harry’s arms. There was just one thing left to say.  

  
“Yes, Harry.” 


End file.
